


While We Wait

by KalluraIcedCoffee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Killing Time, Shower Sex, Sort Of, just take this smut and go, keith loves his truck, rain showers to be exact, thinnest plot ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalluraIcedCoffee/pseuds/KalluraIcedCoffee
Summary: Oh what to do when you’ve got a flat tire and an hour to kill…





	While We Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erin_means_peace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erin_means_peace/gifts).



> I was called upon to do a Kallura shower fic a LONG while back and since procrastination is my best friend I'm just now finishing it before Kallura Month consumes my soul (in a good way). I decided to switch it up a bit with my interpretation of "shower sex." Enjoy!

Keith’s old pickup truck is a piece of shit, but it’s HIS piece of shit, handed down by his father when he turned 16. They worked on it together growing up. He learned to drive in this car, got his first kiss in this car, raced his friends and got more speeding tickets than he can count in this car. So no one can talk badly about this car except him. And today he’s talking very badly about this car.

“Fuck” he hisses as he crouches down near a very blown out tire, rain beating down over his head as said truck is pulled over on the side of a lonely country road.

“Don’t you have a spare?” A woman’s voice floats into his ear.

“I took it out the other day to make room for some equipment a friend needed help moving.”

He looks down at his own boots in frustration before looking up at her. Her presence irritates him but he’s only human and watching the way her white blouse soaks up water and clings to her skin has him biting his lips.

“You should stay in the car” he grumbles.

“I thought perhaps you needed assistance.”

“Well I don’t.”

“Considering you have no spare I beg to differ Mr. Kogane. I’ll make a call.”

She saunters away from him, attempting to shield her phone, weaving back and forth on the road looking for cell reception. And of course he watches the way she moves, that pencil skirt clinging to her curves.

“Fuck” he says again.

It’s not that he hates Allura Altea, he just hates the idea of her. He hates that his parents are getting older. He hates that they need an attorney to help determine what happens to their stuff when they die. He hates that they live in a farm house out in the middle of nowhere which means he had to drive this woman out there since she’d never find it on her own. He hates that she asked him in her prim and proper voice to leave the room while these important things were decided. And now he hates that he decided to take the back roads home and he hates whatever act of god popped his damn tire.

Allura comes jogging back, her high heels clacking against the pavement. Her fancy high bun is wet and coming loose, flopping around.

“I’ve called a repair service but it will take them at least an hour to get out here.”

“Fuck!” Keith says what seems to be his favorite word today.

“It’s not ideal, but it seems to be our only option at the moment.”

He sighs and they both get back in the truck.

And sit in silence.

Keith’s tempted to turn the radio on but he doesn’t want to drain the battery as well, especially if they could be waiting an hour or more. He leans back and sulks resting his face in the palm of his hand.

Allura wipes her wet phone on the seat seeing as how no part of her is dry and slips it into her purse. She looks over at Keith who is equally soaked and far more annoyed.  She takes a quick moment to study his frame, the way he fills out his flannel shirt, the way water trickles from his hair down his jaw and neck. If he wasn’t so damn cranky she might actually find him quite handsome. She clears her throat and tries to make conversation to pass the time.

“Your parents are lovely. You should rest assured that their affairs are in order. You have nothing to worry about.”

He doesn’t respond at first.

“Thanks I guess…” he grumbles.

The awkward silence returns and she gives up trying to talk. She pulls down the overhead sun visor to reveal a mirror, gasping at her appearance.

“I look like a drowned rat” she whispers to herself as she takes down her bun and combs fingers through wet tangled hair.

Keith lifts his head and turns to catch her primping, watching unnoticed for the time being. Once she’s moved on from her hair she goes to reach for her purse and notices a run in her stocking.

“Damn” she curses running her manicured fingers along the snag.

She pushes up her skirt to see how far it goes and he catches a glimpse of where the lace ends and her thigh begins. He swallows hard and jerks his head toward the window.

“So uh…how long have you been doing the whole lawyer thing?”

Allura flinches and quickly readjusts herself.

“Oh I’m a third year associate.”

“Cool.”

He hasn’t planned anything beyond that; he just needed to distract himself really. Luckily her phone intervenes, buzzing loudly from her bag.

“Oh excuse me a moment.” She grabs her phone and after looking at the screen, excuses herself from the car and back out into the rain.

She doesn’t go far, pacing back and forth, her expression serious before stomping back to the car but not before taking a bit of a tumble as her heel sticks in the dirt and weeds on her way to the door.

Keith quickly leaps out to go help her.

“Son of a bitch.” She snaps to Keith’s surprise.

“Are you ok?” He helps her up.

“Yes.” She holds onto his arms.

“Seemed tense back there.”

“Boss is throwing a bit of a fit since I’ve been delayed significantly.”

Keith notices a bit of a limp and kneels down to check her leg as she leans back against the truck. He takes off her heel and cradles her ankle, massaging it.

“Does it hurt?”

“A bit, but nothing serious. My dignity is more hurt than anything.” She smiles down at him.

He looks up at her with a smirk before his gaze falls back on her legs. Her stockings are more torn than before.

“I think these things are officially DOA” he jokes as he pats the side of her knee.

“Looks like it. I seem to go through these things faster than toilet paper” she says and bends down, pushing one of the stockings down her leg before realizing she’s not alone at home and there’s actually an audience present.

Their eyes linger on each other as the rain eases up to a gentler sprinkle.

“I-I’m so sorry, I don’t know what I’m doing.” She chuckles nervously, trying to yank it back up.

“I don’t mind” he blurts out.

“Hmm?”

“I don’t mind if you take them off.”

The second the sentence leaves his mouth he regrets it. He probably sounds like a creep and if she kneed him in the face right at this moment he would deserve it. The filter that usually proofreads his thoughts before they leave his mouth is clearly out to lunch.

“Perhaps with a little help I could…” She replies quickly, almost surprised at her own boldness.

If she’s honest with herself she’ll admit she thought he was attractive the second she pulled her car up to his house that morning and he opened the front door. She’d also admit she spent the entire car ride up to his parents’ property fantasizing some romance novel scenario as she stole glances in his direction, wishing she could grab that thick black hair that whipped from the wind whooshing in the open window of his truck as it barreled down the road.

Keith blinks a few times as he processes this new information. Did she just give him permission to…

He slides his hand up her leg, up under the skirt, with zero protest and grips her stocking and pulls it down. She puts her hands on his shoulders to brace herself and steps out of it, touching her bare foot on the ground. Still using him as support, she steps out of her other heel so he can remove the remaining stocking.

Keith suddenly gets extra brave and shoves her by the waist into the side of the truck, pushing her skirt up over her hips to reveal black panties. A single kiss to her thigh elicits a shocked squeak and Allura quickly brings a hand to her mouth. He lifts a leg and drapes it over his shoulder. Allura’s heart begins thumping a mile a minute.

“M-Mr. Kogane what if someone comes by?”

“There’s a reason it’ll take an hour for help to come. No one drives around here.”

He hooks a finger on the inside of her panties and pulls the fabric aside. Before she can protest the inappropriateness of doing such things in a public setting he drags his rough tongue across her folds and in between and suddenly she doesn’t care if the entire world sees. She lets out a soft groan and tilts her head back feeling droplets hit her face.

A hand finds its way to the back of Keith’s damp hair and clutches it in a fist. His tongue grazes and flickers and twirls and penetrates. He hears her moans over the sound of the rain and for a moment he can’t believe he’s actually doing this, that she’s letting him do this. Some gorgeous posh looking attorney from the city who he’s known less than 24 hours and only spoken to on the phone previously a handful of times is pressed against his favorite truck on some backwater road, in the rain, while he turns her into a whimpering mess from between her legs.

And oh does she have the prettiest whimper and when she says his name as she comes in that accent of hers it’s even better. He continues to eat her out through the entirety of her climax, which only makes her louder, his hands gripping her hips and ass.

He lets her leg down and she almost slumps over. He stands, catches her in his arms and presses her back against the car. Her breath is hot against his mouth and he claims her lips as a reward for his hard work. Their kisses are long and lingering and deep and it isn’t until he pulls away and sees a slight quiver in her lips that he realizes she’s probably freezing.

“Let’s finish this in the truck” he whispers into her mouth and she nods in agreement.

He sits in the passenger seat with her on his lap while her heels, panties and skirt rest in a pile on the driver’s seat. His jeans and boxers are down around his ankles and with every shift his belt buckle jingles at his feet. His shirt is open and she drags her nails down his chest. Keith gently pushes her hands aside so he can get to work slowly unbuttoning her blouse to get to her bra.

Once her top is undone he takes a moment to study the shape and curves of her breast, running his hands over the mounds and down her sides until he wraps an arm around her middle and pulls her closer to him. He pulls down one of the cups of her bra and takes a nipple into his mouth. She pants shallowly, nuzzling her head against his as he sucks and licks at her skin. Every little noise he gets out of her with each nibble gets him hard and his erection jumps and prods her thighs while she straddles him.

“Please Mr. Kogane” Allura begs.

“Keith” he growls.

“Please Keith.”

“Please what?” He’s moved up to her neck doing his best to leave a mark she’ll have to cover up or explain later.

“You want to hear me be vulgar don’t you?”

“I kinda do.” He looks up at her with a grin.

Allura brushes wet hair from his face, slicks it back and cups his face in her hands.

“I want you to fuck me Keith.” Her voice gets deep and gruff.

“Yeah?” he says in an almost groan as he grips her hips tightly and lifts her up to position her over his cock.

“Yes.” She plants both hands firmly on his shoulders.

He lets her down slowly and she glides onto him easily, still slick from his tongue. His eyes roll back in his head as a prolonged moan escapes from deep in his throat. Allura’s teeth clamp down on her trembling bottom lip as he fills her.

“Shit,” Keith suddenly snaps back to his senses, “we shouldn’t…I don’t have condom.”

“You say as you’re literally inside me.” She laughs.

“Got a little caught up in the moment” he admits sheepishly.

“I’m on birth control.”

“This is why you’re the lawyer. Smart.”

“If I was smart I wouldn’t be screwing a stranger in a dirty old truck.”

“We’re not strangers,” he kisses her with a playful grin, “you know my name and you’ve even met my parents. We’ve skipped ahead several steps actually.”

“Touché” she kisses him back. “Now that we’ve gotten all of that out of the way can you resume fucking me please?”

Keith bucks his hips into Allura answering her question and she yelps. Still gripping her hips he moves her up and down on him, guiding her until she takes over, bobbing on his lap in a steady rhythm. Then she starts rotating her hips and his hisses as his head falls back.

“Oh god…Allura.” He moans and digs his fingers into her skin.

She picks up her pace. The car fills with the sounds of their grunts and whimpers, their skin slapping together and the rain pelting the windshield and roof. The air is thick and warm and steams the windows. He can no longer just sit there and let her ride him, he’s so close, too impatient. He plants his palms on the seat and uses them as leverage to push his hips up into her hard and fast. Allura begins gasping for air, having it knocked out of her with each thrust. It’s not enough to hold onto his shoulders and her hand shoots up and grabs the roof handle.

“Keith!” her voice is whiney, breathy, desperate.

“I’m almost there…” he reassures her.

Liquid trickles down his chest and he’s not sure if its rain water or sweat, but considering his body feels like it’s on fire it’s probably the latter. He’s close, so close. Allura starts moaning louder than usual and he can feel her tightening around him. Her head falls backward and her back arches. She’s coming again, falling apart on top of him and that little victory is all he needs to tip the scales.

“Fuuuuuck!” Keith roars as the climax ripples like an electric currant from his pelvis up his spine. He clutches the seat so hard his knuckles turn white.

He breathes heavily and swallows as many times as it takes to coat his dry throat. His arms go limp at his sides. Allura leans to the side against the window waiting for her heartbeat to cease its drum solo in her chest.

“That was brilliant” she mumbles between inhale and exhale.

Keith still can’t talk, but brings a hand up to rub her thigh to signal his mutual feelings. They both let out a laugh as they look at each other.

When roadside assistance finally shows up with a replacement tire Keith and Allura look a disheveled mess. They’ve since redressed, but they’re still damp, their hair is in shambles and the buttons on their shirts don’t match up. The repair man says nothing as his gaze darts back and forth between them and he definitely doesn’t mention the pair of panties on the seat as he leans in the window to hand Keith an invoice for the service.

When they eventually pull up to Keith’s home in the early evening Allura asks to use his restroom to get herself in order before she heads back to the city. She giggles at her own reflection as she slicks her hair back into a bun. This is not how she expected the day to go at all, but she doesn’t regret it in the slightest. When she opens the door he’s leaning against the opposite wall clearly waiting for her.

“Back to work?”

“By the time I get back it’ll sort of be pointless. Plus there’s no way in hell I can waltz into the office looking like this.”

“So then your Friday night just opened up.” He looks at her a bit hungrily.

“I suppose it did.”

Keith lifts himself off the wall and saunters over to her, taking her up in his arms.

“I should really go home and shower.” Her eyes flutter closed as he buries his face in the crook of her neck.

“Shower here” he mutters against her skin.

“I have no clothes.” She scrapes her nails against his scalp as her fingers burrow in his hair.

“Borrow mine.”

“Keith…”

“Stay the night.”

She sighs with contentment as he continues to pepper her throat with kisses. She’s already gone past the point of no return so what does it matter if she carries on for a little bit longer.

“I like my eggs over easy” she finally pipes up after a while.

“Hmm?”                                                                  

“Breakfast tomorrow. I like my eggs over easy.”

Keith chuckles and tightens his hold on her.

“Yes princess.”

“Princess? Hmm I like the sound of that.”

She giggles as he backs her into the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind him.


End file.
